Five Ventures With 39
Five Ventures With 39 is a RPG adventure video game made by 39Games. The game is released on Jun 28, 2018, and is one of the few FNaF fan-games that is rated as mature. Description Story Hours after 39 ingested the drug in the alley... He steps into a colorful world, and is united with his friends once more. You are summoned by a masked person, who informs you that an ancient evil force has risen, and is an impeding doom to the universe! Venture to the Sky Palace and take on The Bad Guy, and wield the sword that belongs to you, and then be faced with a far greater challenge that will put 39 to the ultimate test. You need to wake up. Features * An awfully planned out story (Blame the drugs!) BLAME THEM * Four classes with unique skillsets * Fourth wall breaking * The classic stock RPGMV Experience Story The player will control 39 from the game Five Nights with 39, leading his gang (Bloobear, Chikeisha and David) to fight against the evil, and save the world. When battling, the player can use four different characters to attack, defense or heal. In the intro cutscene, 39 is sitting down, seemingly scares of something, and lastly take his drug. The main REG has now started. 39 and the gang in their house is called by a person to rescue the world from monsters, as 39 is actually the chosen one. After a few training, they are given a mission to destroy the monster in Sky Palace. After the mission is done, 39 is rewarded with a Hero's Sword. However, they later are told that the world in danger again. The player must first find the Ring of Immortality to unlock the next final boss stage. In the graveyard, the player can find a new character called FunFox who has stolen the ring, and disappeared again. He later can be found beside their house. He refused to give back the ring, however David later brings him to the house to have sex with him, causing him to pass out for a few days. They put the ring on the statue, and a door shall open. 39 and the gang will then face a new boss, but this time they are given a challenge. The team is seperated and they will have different missions: David must find the correct treasure box and get a blue key to unlock the door, Chikeisha must defeat the monster inside several times to get a blue key and unlock the door, while BlooBear has to click four buttons in the correct order. Once all missions are done successfully, 39 will meet the boss again. Normal Ending This is when Golden Freddy was not found 3 times before facing the final boss. The gang will defeat the final boss and his army, and make the world peaceful again. However, Golden Freddy later appears and tell the player that they forgot him and have to try again. The Revealed Ending To get this ending, the player must find Golden Freddy 3 times before fighting with the final boss. When 39 is walking his way toward the final boss, some shadows start to talk to him, telling him to face the reality. After the final boss is defeated, 39 is transported another world, with the shadows again. Their names later are revealed as William, Tammy and David, who were killed by 39 because of jealousy. Another shadow of himself tells 39 to go back and save his loved one, Plushie. 39 is later transported back to the reality world. In the outro cutscene, he decided to do the thing he was told, to save Plushie. Trophies Bronze * Take Me Away...: You watched 39 escape as best he could. * Hilarious!: Changed a party member's name. * Triumphant: Your party won their first battle. * Come find me...: You found Golden Freddy, but he vanished elsewhere on the island. * Just one more time...: You found Golden Freddy again, but he vanished once more. * Ready...: You found Golden Freddy the last time, you are ready... Silver * Beat That Meat: You are using the Broad Swords, they are useless and retarded, Deku Dicks are much more effective weapons. * David x FunFox: David yiffed FunFox and got the Ring of Immortality. * Mindless Horny Fox: Completed David's Trial. * Over-powered Purple Chicken: Completed Chikeisha's Trial. * Stupid Blue Bear: Completed BlooBear's trial. * Immortality: You found the four Rings of Immortality... Gold * Victorious: Your party defeated The Bad Guy. * The Hero's Sword: 39 now holds the Hero's Sword. * Ultimate Battle: Your party defeated The Even Badder Guy. Platinum * Wrong Way: You think this is over? * Wake Up: You woke up in the dank sewer, where you left off, you coward... Development The game project was started around December 2017, and the demo was released on March 5, 2018. However, after that, the project's progress went extremely slow and lastly, the game was cancelled, since the developer had lost his motivation on developing games. It did not last long though, as 39Games was slowly returning and updating the game again. In June 28, 2018, he released the full version of the game. Gallery (Fuck you all) Five Ventures with 39.png Category:Games